Josh Levison
Josh Levison is a werewolf of Being Human (U.S.). He is husband of Nora Sergeant, father of Sally Levison, Aidan Levison, Son of Neil and Ellen Levison, and Brother of Emily Levison. Personality Prior to his first transformation into a werewolf, Josh was confident, composed, and more of an extrovert. Upon realizing what he had become after his first transformation, Josh dropped everything running away from home without saying a word to his parents, sister, and fiance; not wanting to accidentally hurt them. During his self-imposed exile, Josh degenerated into a neurotic and socially awkward man. Upon meeting Aidan and eventually Sally, Josh's old personality began to reassert itself. His relationship with Nora further accelerated this process. Now several years after he was scratched, Josh has evolved into more of a man than he ever was, even before being scratched. He now possess immense amounts of courage which allowed him to stand up to Liam Mclean on four separate occasions, despite the fact Josh knew just how dangerous Liam was. Perhaps as a result of his wolf, Josh is extremely protective of those he cares about. He has been known to react, seemingly out of instinct, in ways he wouldn't under normal circumstances in order to protect those he cares about. Despite being very protective, Josh has never been possessive. Josh still loves his family dearly, particularly his sister, with whom he was quickly able to rekindle his relationship with despite having run out on her years ago. Josh was able to do the same with his ex-fiance. Josh experiences large amounts of self-loathing; fervently hating his wolf. He has good reasons to do so as the wolf completely derailed his life plans which included but were not limited to: finishing medical school and getting married to his fiance. As a result of his hatred toward his wolf, Josh does not suffer the incompetence many other werewolves do; refusing to give into his instincts. Recently however, Josh has made attempts to make peace with his wolf via meditation. While frustrated with the initial results, he continues to try. Biography Early Life Josh grew up with his family in Ithaca, New York , and aspired to become a doctor so that he could help save lives. In 2008, during a camping trip, he and his friend Stu were attacked by werewolf which scratched him but killed his friend. The next full moon Josh went through his first transformation, an experience that caused him to decide to leave his family and future wife behind in order to protect them. During this time he established a lonely existence on the fringes of society, escaping to the woods every full moon for his excruciating transformation into a werewolf. At night, working at a diner, Josh is found and beat up by two vampires called Marcus and Blue Collar but is saved by Aidan, who has returned to Boston and whose friendship allowed Josh to regain some of his old personality back — and with it, the prospect of a normal life. With Aidan's help, Josh secured a job as an orderly in the Suffolk hospital. Though nothing close to the future he had in med school, Josh takes solace that at least he's working in the medical profession.and both decided to try to live a normal life. Season 1 Josh wavers between wanting a normal life, and feeling that he needs to isolate himself as much as possible because he believes that a normal life is impossible for him because of what he is. However, with Aidan's persuasion he agrees to rent a house with his friend and attempt at a "normal" life. When Josh first meets Sally he is cautious of her, and somewhat rejecting as well as he desires to live as much of a normal life as possible. One day at work, Josh ends up finding his sister, and she tries to find out why he left and attempts to include herself back into his life. Josh tries to distance himself as much as possible from her, for fear of what might happen if she finds out what he is. After almost transforming in front of Emily and potentially killing her, Josh tells her not to contact him again for her own good. When Josh meets Ray, another werewolf, Aidan has Ray teach Josh how to survive as a werewolf in the modern world and avoid detection, eventually leading Josh to hit on a nurse at the hospital named Nora, although she rejects his advances as potential sexual harassment.Josh later has Ray leave his life after Ray reveals that he was the one who turned Josh into a werewolf in the first place. After she is assaulted by Marcus, Emily and Josh return to their parents' house in Ithaca, New York, where his psychologist father confronts him about how he believes Josh is suffering from clinical lycanthropy due to journals he took of his experiences. After warding off Marcus from attacking his family with Aidan's help, Josh eventually admits to his family he is a werewolf (though they still don't believe him) and returns to Boston with Aidan. After Josh shows his kinder side to Nora, she begins to reciprocate his feelings for her, and when she confronts him about his flightiness in their relationship on the verge of a full moon, they have sex. Josh transforms in the house and the next day reconciles with Nora. He tries to scale back their relationship more, when he begins to have nightmares about transforming into a werewolf and harming Nora, but he ultimately decides to stay with her. Shortly after, Josh is captured by the vampires and put into a werewolf version of a dogfight for the pleasure of the Dutch. He wins, killing the other wolf, Douglas, and this causes great emotional trauma. He protests alongside Sally to Aidan going back to Bishop's "family", even though Aidan says it is the only way to free Josh from the vampires. When he returns to see Nora, she reveals she is pregnant with his child, and Josh decides it is best for him to be there for her. When Nora suspects the child has a birth defect due to strange hormone levels, Josh worries that he has passed on lycanthropy to his child, but an ultrasound reveals that the baby is healthy, although twice as far along in the pregnancy than they thought. After this discovery as well as Sally's resolution of her issues, he decides to go back to medical school and become a doctor to support Nora and his child, but this celebration is cut short by Bishop's attack on Aidan. Josh makes the decision to kill Bishop, but Sally reveals that Aidan had asked her to keep Josh out of the fight, and she traps him in the hospital basement. Nora discovers Josh in his hospital hiding place where he is transforming, and he accidentally scratches her as he ushers her out of the room. He transforms into the wolf completely in front of Nora, and reveals the truth to her later, although she hides the fact that she was scratched and infected in the process. The next day Josh and Nora stay together as she proclaims when he was in his wolf form she truly saw him. Season 2 On the next full moon, with Nora now living with Josh and the other roommates. Josh prepares for his next transformation, with Nora inquisitive about how it feels. That night, Josh is driven out to the woods by Nora, who initially feels relieved that she is not a werewolf, but she begins to transform in the car. After hearing Nora scream, Josh believes she is in danger and attempts to go back to her but is shot with a silver bullet by Heggeman, having been tasked by Mother to kill Josh to free Aidan of distractions. Injured, but not shot directly, Josh tries to get away, but Nora, who has fully transformed, kills Heggeman and saves Josh. The next day, Josh and Nora attend a mixer for MIT students, but Nora's erratic behavior after the change raises eyebrows, until she reveals that she has miscarried their baby. This prompts Josh to drop out of med school so he may focus on curing themselves. To this end, he rents out two storage units and buys camera equipment to film them during the change. Nora is reluctant at first, particularly after Josh's ex-fiancé Julia comes to town and is revealed to be Aidan's current lover. Near the next full moon, Josh is approached at work by a young woman named Brynn who reveals that her twin brother Connor has been put in the psych ward, and that they are both werewolves. Josh reluctantly frees Connor, who comes to thank him later by taking him out to an upscale dance club. Connor and Brynn reveal that they are purebred werewolves, born rather than changed. When Josh mentions he is seeking a cure, Connor offers to fund the research necessary.They later clarify that they want to be wolves all the time, which initially turns Josh off from their offer, but he reconsiders. Josh introduces Nora to the twins in the same week that Nora's abusive ex-boyfriend Will comes to town. As the full moon is near, Josh is convinced by Connor to retaliate against Will for hurting Nora, attacking him during the day until a young woman interferes. Josh backs off, realizing he would be no better than Will if he seriously hurt him, unaware that Nora has been giving into her animal desires and stalking Will. That night, Josh goes to the storage unit while Nora, Connor, and Brynn attack Will as their wolves. The next day, detectives ask Josh about what he knew about Will's death, but he cannot tell them the truth. After trying to get in contact with Nora through the twins, Josh tries to get help from Aidan, as they have a new vampire cop liaison, but Aidan is distracted by visions of Bishop. Josh takes things into his own hands, contacting Cecilia himself, and offering up the twins to her as the werewolves who killed Heggeman. When the detectives find him at the storage unit, Cecilia shows up and uses her abilities to convince the detectives that Josh is not responsible. That night, Josh follows through on his end of the deal, leading Cecilia to the twins. Nora arrives at work a week later, on the night of another full moon, and is surprised when Josh says he tried to contact her through the twins, but they would not send along the message. After Nora meets the twins, she reveals to Josh that the twins believe Aidan sent Cecilia after them after she covered up the murder. That night, Josh arrives to a cabin the twins and Nora use to change in, when Aidan also arrives, as he is looking for Cecilia. The wolves reveal they have hidden Cecilia in the woods so they may hunt Aidan as the wolves, when Josh reveals he is the one who sent Cecilia after them. All four transform and hunt down Aidan and Cecilia, and end up killing Cecilia when she gives herself up so Aidan may live. The next morning, Nora reveals that they only met because Josh wanted to be human, but her transformation has made her embrace her wolf self. This causes them to break up, leading to Emily to come to Boston to try to bring Josh back to his former self. They plan to go drinking, but when he leaves work early, he finds that Emily has been out drinking with Julia. Josh and Julia trade jabs over drinks until Emily needs to be taken back to Julia's place. Julia demands to know why Josh left, and he admits that after the attack he became a monster (without elaborating on being a werewolf) and that he did not want to hurt her. At work, Josh and Julia agree to become friends, just as Josh is met by the ghost of his friend Stu who died in the werewolf attack. Stu tries to push Josh and Julia apart, as he knows it will put Julia in danger, but when Julia starts to fall in love with Josh, again, Stu takes over Josh's body and has sex with Julia. When Josh awakes to realize what has happened, he is angry at Stu for using him, as he can either put Julia in danger of the wolf or break her heart, again. When Julia wakes up to cuddle up with Josh, he ultimately decides to stay with her, as he is still in love with her. When he returns home, he finds Aidan seeing Henry (who Josh previously saw without his skin) and a moving company off, realizing that Henry could only have healed after drinking blood from living humans, which he sees in the moving boxes. They fight until they walk inside to see Sally shred Nick. After they approach Zoe to save Sally, the Reaper entity traps them all in the house and the situation is made worse by the fact that it will be a full moon soon. Josh, who can only think of the blood still lingering in the house, and the fear he may kill Zoe, rushes to lock himself into the fridge if they cannot save Sally, but has to offer up his blood to Aidan to save Zoe when he tries to feed on her. Josh's blood seems to sate Aidan's thirst until he violently reacts to it. The events help save Sally from the Reaper, which released them all and thus letting Josh leave the house to transform in the woods. Josh wants his relationship with Julia to advance, so he invites her over to the house for dinner, even though Aidan has broken her heart. Aidan invites Suren over, and after an awkward dinner where Suren realizes Julia and Aidan were together, events turn out better. Just as their relationship grows, Nora returns to Boston, seeking her old job at the hospital, and hoping to rekindle things with Josh. However, Josh's love lies with Julia, again, even when she asks him to make sure he is making the right choice. When he finds that Nora has helped Sally, he makes up his mind. After Aidan leaves, Nora approaches him one more time to reveal Brynn has told her of a way to lift the werewolf curse. Josh has to kill the werewolf who turned him: Ray. Josh mulls this over in his mind, going as far to track Ray down but discovers Ray has reunited with his family and now has a better life. Josh changes his mind and instead decides to tell Julia the truth, pushed even more when their old friend Chelsea comes to town and she tells him to do the same. Just as Josh begins to reveal the truth to Julia, the solar eclipse affecting the ghosts causes him to partially transform. He runs away from Julia, but when he reaches a dead end,she catches up to him, he turns to face her just as he feels another intense pain. This causes Julia to back up into the street where she is hit by a car. Josh, still transforming, leaves the scene only to return later to find that Julia has died. As she admits she always loved him, her door appears, and she passes through it. Josh goes to her funeral, but Emily keeps him from entering the service. As she talks to him, he receives a call from the hospital, as Nora is in observation after she was affected by the solar eclipse as well. Nora reveals she is glad that Josh did not follow through with killing his maker, as it would have cured her as well, and she knows he should not be a murderer. Josh makes his final decision to kill Ray, using Heggeman's rifle. With Aidan's promise that he will meet up with him at the shack in the woods, Sally helps Josh lure Ray to the woods by possessing Ray's wife. With Ray fallen into the trap, Josh leads him to the shack where he plans on killing him, but Nora, who has learned the truth from Sally, distracts him, causing Ray to escape. As Josh chases him, Ray knocks him down, preparing to kill Josh as well. Nora arrives with a gun of her own, and the three end up in a standoff: Ray with the rifle aimed at Josh, Nora with a handgun aimed at Ray, and Josh telling Nora to kill him instead. Both guns are heard going off after the scene changes. Season 3 It is revealed that the shots fired were one into Ray, grazing him, and the other missing him. Ray then turns on Nora, and Josh uses the confusion to bludgeon Ray to death. During the next full moon, Josh is revealed to be cured of his lycanthropy, but the same cannot be said of Nora as only the werewolf who killed his or her maker will be cured, not the entire "bloodline". They spend the next 15 months trying to find both Aidan and Sally, and Josh has advanced his medical degree and works at Suffolk County Hospital in a residency. They go to the witch Ms. Gilchrist who asks of them to bring her the heart of someone they have killed to bring Sally back, they then travel to the woods to retrieve Ray's heart for the incantation. They returned to Donna and she tells them that she is going to resurrect Sally and now needs her body for the spell. When Josh and Nora return with Sally's body, they give it Donna, who tells them that Sally would not be human when she is resurrected. Josh and Nora return home with the resurrected Sally who then wakes up and tells them that Nick and Stevie were back as well. Josh is made a werewolf again in Your Body is a Condemned Wonderland after being scratched by Liam in a rescue attempt on Aidan. Josh and Nora meet an older werewolf named Pete, who teaches them that they can contact their inner wolves through meditation. However, Pete tells Josh that his inner wolf is afraid of him, because he always passionately hated being a werewolf. Later, Josh reaches out to his wolf and finally meets it face-to-face during meditation. He is surprised to find that he sees it as something beautiful, finally beginning to come to terms with it. The wolf side however, remains cautious and is quick to flee. When Sally dies, goes with Aidan and Sally (now a ghost again) through Donna's door and they arrive at the soup kitchen and the resurrected Ray is also there. Josh stays behind to face his former maker and Josh tries to reason with Ray, but it is to no use and as the transformed Ray comes at him Josh grabbs a knife and decapitates him, killing him a second time. Soon after Ray's death Josh witness Donna consume Sally and Sally destroying Donna from the inside and sending them back home in the process. After Donna's defeat, Josh and Nora get married in the living room of the house with Aidan, Sally, Emily and Kat attending the ceremony. They later drive away in their car as husband and wife. Josh transforms with Nora for the first time since becoming a werewolf again the next full moon, but this time he remains in werewolf form the next morning and Nora's scream can be heard as the scene is cut. Season 4 Josh has been stuck as a wolf for every day of the month exept for the full moon. Aidan and Nora have kept him contained for the past 3 months and during this time they have lived out in the wilderness in a trailer. They have let him out three times a day to calm him down and Aidan is the one that has been forced to play bait. During the full moon Josh has reverted to human form and Nora finds him and they make love. He goes to Aidan and they sit down and he tells him how it's like for him when he is transformed and he sometimes sees Nora and Aiden when he is hunting for them. He then says that he wants them to kill him because of the danger he is to them. As he is about to turn back he walks into his cage and leaves the door open so that the wolf can run free and Aidan and Nora won't have a choice but to kill him. Then as he does this the wolf stands infront of Nora, Aidan and Sally, luckily Sally traps him long enough by creating circle of fire around him and giving Nora the opportunity to subdue him with tranqulizers. After finding Ms. Gilchrist's spellbook, Sally performs a spell on Josh during a Waning Moon (A point in the lunar cycle that witches use to cast banishing spells). The spell created a dagger that was intended to stab Josh's wolf in the heart and banish it. Nora attempted to stab the wolf, but the wolf caught sight of the blade and attacked her causing Nora to drop the knife. Aiden picks up the knife and stabs the wolf in the back and the heart causing the wolf to drop dead. When Josh stays in wolf form, Aiden and Nora fear that he is dead, and try to look to Sally for answers, but she has vanished. Sally reappears in the house when Josh and Aiden are arguing about cleaning and reorganizing the house 7 hours after they got the key to the house, only then Sally discovers that she has time traveled.Aiden flipped through a book with a different language before closing it and apologizing to Josh's wolf corpse when suddenly a human hand sticks out of the wolfs mouth. Aiden then yells for Nora as they both cut open the wolf to reveal Josh. In the next scene josh is sitting quietly as Nora brings him his "blend" and talks about how she doesn't come to the house long enough so they don't have much food to eat. They are in a middle of a conversation when suddenly Sally appears in the living room and Nora explains to Sally about what happened with Josh. Sally then warns Nora she didn't finish the spell and Nora shouldn't have done anything. Category:Werewolves